


Absentee and Absent Minded

by TabithaHallows



Series: Of Hidden Knives and Suits and Ties [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Asano Gakushuu-centric, Drabble, M/M, Modern Assassins, Pining, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabithaHallows/pseuds/TabithaHallows
Summary: It's been five months since Karma last showed his face and something about this particular Wednesday won't let Gakushuu forget it.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Series: Of Hidden Knives and Suits and Ties [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981714
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Absentee and Absent Minded

Five months. That's how long it had been since Gakushuu last saw Karma. It wasn't the longest span of time without a visit but it was definitely longer than Gakushuu had expected it to be. Not that he had expectations when it came to Karma. Expectations were rather meaningless between them. Despite that, he felt like every second that passed might be the one that saw Karma return.

Sitting at his desk, email laying half-written in front of him, he couldn't shake the feeling that at any time, Karma would reappear, golden eyes and fanged grin. Of course, he was correct that it could happen at any time. It wasn't like they were working in a schedule here, but that damned feeling was taking over his mind. He'd been trying to finish this single email for the last half an hour and it irked him. 

It shouldn't have been like this. He shouldn't have been sitting here thinking about Karma when he had work to do. He'd been totally fine every other day of these past five months so what was so special about today? 

It was a Wednesday. The third Wednesday of the month. The office below them was having a crazy tie day but Gakushuu really didn't think that would have any bearing on his current situation. 

With a sigh, he pushed his chair out from under his desk and stood, stretching out his legs. He walked over to the large window behind him, taking up much of the wall. 

Looking down on the city he sucked in a steady breath. He wasn't going to let this control him. He wasn't to let Karma Akabane get in the way of his daily life. The mere thought was unacceptable. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I updated twice in one day SHUT UP I JUST REALLY LIKE THIS AU OKAY GAKUSHUU IS A STUPID BITTER BABEY AND I LOVE HIM


End file.
